Matchmaker
by heidipoo
Summary: It's obvious that Kaitlyn and Sheamus have feelings for each other. With the help of some friends, will they finally be able to get together? Request.
1. Feelings

**A/N: This was a request I got. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Thanks for walking me Sheamus." Kaitlyn said as a slow blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh, it was no problem. I enjoyed the company." Sheamus said with a sweet smile, and Kaitlyn couldn't help but swoon. He was beautiful, and she just couldn't help but to admire his features. "I'll see you later Kaitie." Sheamus said sending Kaitlyn a wink and pulling her out of her thoughts. The two had just arrived at the arena for yet another Monday Night Raw, and Sheamus offered to walk Kaitlyn to the diva locker room.

"Okay bye." Kaitlyn replied as she turned to enter the locker room. There she was met by her best friend and former Chickbuster, AJ. "Oh, he is just too gorgeous." The blond said and AJ laughed.

"And just who are we talking about?" AJ asked as she applied a teeny bit of mascara to her already long eyelashes. Kaitlyn sighed, it was a dreamy sound.

"Oh just a certain ginger named Sheamus..." She said giddily and AJ laughed.

"You should hear yourself right now. This is not the Kaitlyn I know." AJ said playfully. "You would never ever swoon over a guy like this." And Kaitlyn pondered on AJ's words for a moment. She was right, but there was just something about Sheamus. Something about him that made Kaitlyn get butterflies.

The two had been friends for a while; talking, banter, lunches, all that playful, flirty stuff. But it was just recently that Kaitlyn had began to crush on the Irishman, and then she couldn't get him out of her head. He was consuming her every thought.

It was everything about him that just called out to Kaitlyn. That smile, that seemed to light up her heart and make it melt. Those emerald eyes, that seemed to shine through darkness and overwhelm her senses. That smooth Irish accent, that seemed to give her butterflies every time he spoke. His fiery red hair, that made Kaitlyn swoon like a schoolgirl. And lastly his body, that seemed deadly to Kaitlyn. She couldn't contain the dirty thoughts she had about him, and she blushed just thinking about it.

"I don't know. There's just something about him..." Kaitlyn explained simply. "He's different."

"Aw, Kaitlyn's in love!" AJ teased as she stepped up on her tip toes to pat Kaitlyn's head. Kaitlyn only scoffed, but maybe AJ was right. Maybe she was in love. At least that would explain all the weird feelings and out-of-body experiences she'd been having lately.

"It's not love, well not yet anyway." The blond said.

"You should ask him out!" AJ yelled, obviously getting excited. Kaitlyn scoffed.

"No, that's weird. Chicks don't ask guys out." She replied. But in reality, Kaitlyn just wanted Sheamus to ask her out. It would be special. AJ giggled.

"I asked CM Punk to marry me, so I think you'd be okay if you just asked him on a date." The spitfire answered and Kaitlyn let out a laugh. She was right.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." She said hesitantly. But then fear over took her. "What if he says no!" Kaitlyn said and sat down slouching. She just couldn't win at these love games. And yes, there was a possibility of Sheamus saying no. Kaitlyn didn't even know if the ginger liked her. Just then, AJ got an idea.

"What if I get Punk to tell Sheamus to ask you out?" She almost yelled and Kaitlyn smiled.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea..." Kaitlyn pondered.

"I'll text him right now!" AJ said and grabbed her phone. The small girl then giggled. "I love playing matchmaker."

* * *

"You have a match tonight?" Sheamus asked CM Punk as they were in the superstar locker room getting ready.

"Nah, just got to cut a promo. You?" He asked then all of a sudden his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and looked at it puzzled. It was a text from AJ. It read: _Turns out Kait has a thing for Sheamus. Can you get him to ask her out? _

"Same here lad." Sheamus answered as CM Punk put his phone down. He guessed AJ was playing matchmaker for the two.

"Pass me that Sharpie?" Punk asked and Sheamus threw it to him. CM Punk then began to draw his signature X's on his taped hands. "So what do you think of Kaitlyn?" Punk asked changing the subject. Sheamus laughed, it was loud and surprising.

"She's alright I guess." But that was far from the truth. He adored Kaitlyn. She was a good-looking girl, and she was funny too. Kaitlyn definitely had potential that's for sure. Of course he would never tell Punk that though, he wouldn't want to be deprived from his manhood.

"I heard she has a thing for you..." The straight edge hinted and the ginger's heart did a little flip. He always wondered if the blond had feelings for him.

"You hear it from AJ?" Sheamus asked and Punk sighed.

"Well who else?"

"Don't be an arse..." Sheamus muttered and Punk chuckled.

"Do you like her?" Punk asked changing the subject and a slow blush spread across the Great White's pasty cheeks.

"Sure..." He answered. CM Punk clapped his hands in sarcasm.

"Great, now ask her out." He ordered and Sheamus nodded.

"I will after the show." The ginger replied with a smile. Punk then grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to AJ.

* * *

"Oh God, this is taking forever! Why hasn't he text back yet?" Kaitlyn complained and AJ shushed her.

"I just got a text, calm down!" The spunky diva ordered. The text read: _He's asking her after Raw. Happy? _Of course, count on CM Punk to be a grump. "He's gonna ask you after the show!" AJ yelled excitedly. Kaitlyn clapped her hands.

"Yay!" The blond yelled but then froze. Now she was nervous as hell.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. The Act of Asking

Kaitlyn waited so impatiently for Monday Night Raw to be over. She was jittery as she sat in the diva locker room, and butterflies overwhelmed her as her stomach kept tying in knots. She couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't wait to talk to him. She couldn't wait to go out on a romantic dinner with him. It was all just a little to exciting.

"Oh God, is the show over yet?" She asked AJ.

"You need to calm down." AJ scolded Kaitlyn with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said a little too quickly. "But do you know how long it's been since I've been asked on a date?" The blond asked. AJ laughed, but it had been a long time since Kaitlyn had a boyfriend, let alone went on a date.

"A long time, I'm guessing?" She said and Kaitlyn nodded.

"Exactly."

"Oh, Kait..." AJ said shaking her head. Kaitlyn just kept on waiting for Monday Night Raw to be over.

* * *

After Sheamus finished his too long promo, he headed back to the superstar locker room to shower. He wanted to look his best for when he went to meet Kaitlyn. He couldn't wait for his date with the blond diva, and he was excited. Of course, he still had a hint of nervousness too.

The Great White had some sort of feelings for Kaitlyn for a while now. She was so funny, and cute too, and she always supported him. You could call them best friends, but Sheamus wanted more. He wanted to hold her in his muscular arms, and he wanted to kiss her too. He longed for the diva, however the ginger was just always too scared to ask her out. But now he knew her true feelings, he wasn't scared anymore. Today he would make his move.

The show was nearly over now, just one more match then CM Punk had to cut his promo with Paul Heyman.

Finally after an eternity it seemed, the show was over. Sheamus was more nervous as ever. He dressed somewhat nicely after his shower; putting on some dark-colored jeans and one of his new Brogue Kick authentic t-shirts. Then he was off to ask Kaitlyn on a date. He hoped she was ready.

* * *

"Ah! It's time!" Kaitlyn screamed. She was wearing some skinny jeans with converse, and a Brogue Kick t-shirt too. She was more than ready. She excited the locker room with good luck from AJ, and waited for the Great White. Soon she saw him approaching her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Hey Kaitie." Sheamus greeted and Kaitlyn smiled. He looked so good tonight. Those jeans made his body look so good. _Oh the things she would do to this man if he would let her_.

"Hi." She breathed and the ginger sent her a sweet grin that took her breath away. "You look nice..." She added quietly with a blush. But he always looked nice. Why was she being so nervous around him now?

"Thanks." He replied cooly. "You look nice too." He added with a cheeky smile that made his eyes crinkle in that adorable way Kaitlyn loved so much. Kaitlyn's already nervous blushed darkened.

"T-Thanks." She stammered. Sheamus then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner." The ginger asked and Kaitlyn only perked up.

"Like a date?" She asked excitedly, and he only nodded.

"Sure, like a date." Sheamus said with a smile.

"Of course!" Kaitlyn yelled, bursting with excitement and Sheamus let out a loud booming laugh.

"Okay." He said grabbing her arm and leading her out to the parking garage to his simple rental car. He then opened the door for the blond, like a gentleman and the two were off to dinner.


	3. The Date

The new couple drove in comfortable silence to the diner they were going to, Kaitlyn shyly stealing glances at Sheamus while he was driving. He reached over to grab her hand then intertwined his large fingers with her petite ones.

"You shouldn't stare at people, you know?" Sheamus said, his voiced laced with pure sarcasm. Kaitlyn blushed.

"I... I wasn't." She muttered, but in all honesty she couldn't help herself. Sheamus laughed, it was a joyous sound that made the blond's heart flutter.

"Yes you were Kaitie!" He teased and Kaitlyn laughed too.

"Okay you caught me, but it's only 'cause you're so attractive." The diva admitted shyly and this time it was the ginger's turned to blush.

"You... really think so?" He asked as he looked over at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn just couldn't get over the fact that she had just made the big bad Celtic Warrior blush.

"Of course!" Kaitlyn beamed as she squeezed his freckle spotted hand.

"Thank you. No one's ever said that before." He said as his blush died down. It was quiet again in the car as Sheamus drove, then he cleared his throat and spoke. "I hope you like Mexican food." The ginger said with a smile.

"Yup, I love my food spicy." She answered. Sheamus laughed.

"Me too. Kaitie, I think you and me are gonna get along great!" He bellowed and Kaitlyn felt her cheeks heating up again. Things were going better than she had expected, way better. At least she wasn't making a complete fool of herself, but Sheamus was the silly type too. He didn't care what other people thought about him.

"Well that's good news." Kaitlyn said smiling. Sheamus only grinned back at her, his green eyes crinkling at the corners giving him a look of sheer happiness. The two drove some more and soon they arrived at the little Mexican diner.

"They have great quesidillas here." Sheamus said as he opened the car door for Kaitlyn. She smiled as she got out and linked her arm with his.

"I'm more of a fajita type of girl." She said and winked at him. Sheamus was simply taken aback at this amazing girl walking beside him. He was so glad that they were finally going out on a date together, and glad that all the shyness and awkwardness of the situation was over.

"After you." He said as he led the blond diva through the door, then the new couple were seated at a small table for two.

"Can I sit by you?" Kaitlyn asked as Sheamus sat down in a booth. He was surprised.

"Course Kaitie." He said as he scooted over to make room for the skinny diva. A waiter then came to take their order, Sheamus got the quesidillas just like he wanted and Kaitlyn ordered the fajita nachos. The two then ate in simple conversation, just enjoying each other's company. They even had a few beers together, and Sheamus had no idea that Kaitlyn liked to drink beer. She was one hell of a girl. He was in the middle of taking a bite of one of Kaitlyn's chips when the blond diva poked his cheek.

"You're freckles are so cute..." She muttered as she stared at his handsome face. Kaitlyn then blushed realizing what she had just said. "I'm sorry... I just-"

"Relax." Sheamus laughed. "You're pretty adorable when you blush." He confessed which of course only made Kaitlyn blush darker.

"Thanks?" She answered confused and the two laughed and continued to eat.

"Hey Kaitie?" The Great White asked as he picked up a bottle of hot sauce.

"Yeah?" She answered. Sheamus cocked a ginger eyebrow,

"I dare you to drink this." He said waving the bottle of hot sauce in her face.

"No way!" She objected. "I'll do it if you do..."

"Okay." Sheamus shrugged then twisted the cap off the bottle and swigged the hot sauce. Kaitlyn's eyes went wide at the sight of his drinking hot sauce.

"Okay you can stop!" She said and grabbed the bottle from him.

"You're turn." He said simply and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"I lied. There is no way I am drinking hot sauce." The blond said as she put the cap back on the bottle. "How is it?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey! Don't try changing the subject. You have to taste it!" Sheamus laughed and Kaitlyn cocked an eyebrow.

"You really want me to taste it?

"Well yeah." He answered and Kaitlyn laughed as she grabbed the ginger's shirt and pulled him down so she could merely press her lips to his. They were spicy, and his mouth tasted of peppers. It was a nice first kiss, and Kaitlyn enjoyed it. Sheamus was more than surprised when she pulled away.

"Happy?" The two toned blond asked. Sheamus simply laughed.

"You're one heck of a girl Kaitie." He said and Kaitlyn only laughed with him.

"I know." She answered and in that moment she was so glad AJ and CM Punk decided to play matchmaker.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this little snippet. I just realized this is like my 20th story so yay to that. Don't worry, there will be plenty of stories to come in the near future. I have many many ideas. So review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
